


Comebacks or lack thereof

by Raveluv



Series: A-Z Soulmate Tropes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OT4, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but hey, is romantic?platonic?what is it?, it went down a different road, tsukishima is my baby, tsukixyama if you squint, unrequited?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveluv/pseuds/Raveluv
Summary: Kei musses over a problem after discovering his soulmates are the two owls and the cat of Tokyo.Should he be petty about it?orShould he give it a considerable consideration?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: A-Z Soulmate Tropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Comebacks or lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima Kei is best boy and he is my favourite after Noya-kun. If y'all wondering it's:  
> 1\. Nishinoya  
> 2\. Tsukishima  
> 3\. Osamu  
> (Hinata is like the default one XD)
> 
> Anyways this is not beta-ed  
> I'm still learning how this all works.

If Tsukishima Kei were to have a talent besides his height, brains and looks it would be his comebacks that can leave opponents and enemies speechless. Hinata and Kageyama being the main recipients or victims.

He doesn’t do it out of malice or ill intent (if he did Sugawara would have nipped it right at the bud, who would dare defy the mother crow of Karasuno? Not Kei) but rather for fun. He enjoys watching the dumbstruck looks and then the filtering process through their faces then the reaction then the stuttering attempt to retort back. No one has yet to retort back and Kei has yet to meet anyone who could. However, his brother has always said that his match in life should be well able to quibble with him. If anyone could be his soulmate they needed to reach his level first.

Kei privately disagreed with his brother in that regard because his Words did not indicate the brain cells required to quibble with him.

If he could go back in time Kei wishes he could have told his younger self that, yes, there are people who could quip it back to him. Just not the way he has thought of it over the years. 

Much like anyone who has Words as their mark, it was written anywhere on their body. Words that their soulmate would say to them. However, they are not first words but rather Words their potential soulmate could say anytime during their lifetime. 

Kei’s Words have confused his family ever since it first appeared. The doctor assumed that his Words could indicate that he would have 1 or 2 or 3 soulmates as the Words could be interpreted in any way. He was nonchalant about it, if he meets them then he meets them. However, he was secretly relieved when Hinata and Kageyama became soulmates. They were the only ones he could think of that could say his Words therefore he was okay in that front.

What he didn’t expect was to meet his soulmate, no soulmates, in high school. Kei has always thought it would be at college or something but now the universe decided that he would meet his soulmates when he was just at the cusp of getting over his childhood memory of seeing his older brother, whom he respected, cry over volleyball. In hindsight, maybe he should be grateful because they gave him his belief and hope for volleyball. Not that he would tell them.

His words?

The infamous Oya.

“Oya?”, asked Akaashi inquisitively,

“Oya? Oya?” smugly asked Bokuto,

“Oya? Oya? Oya?” Kuroo teasingly asked,

Normally, Kei would have made a retaliation in answer to that. However, a couple of reasons prevented him from doing so.

  1. If he were in their shoes he would do the same thing and not make it easy. He is coming back asking for advice and he couldn’t be cheeky about it so he’s trying not to be. His pride won’t let him end up like Kageyama and Hinata when they asked him for help.
  2. He’s trying to work out if whatever he says next might trigger their soulmate bond. He’s not rushing for that to happen.



And

3\. It actually happened and his brother was right. Well, not exactly how the brother envisioned but if Kei were to analyse their interactions, then yes these three could with their wisecrack.  Akaashi needed no further introduction. Kuroo perfecting the art. Bokuto because his straightforwardness and mood swings sometimes leaves Kei dumbstruck.

So he opted to frame his question very generically that one of their teammates, or other rival schools who sought their advice, could have asked for it. To paraphrase, ‘Why be so passionate about a mere club?’.

Once Kei received his answer he then began to work. This was noticed by his teammates and seeing the encouraging expressions on Daichi and Sugawara, amazement on Yamaguchi and annoyance from the idiotic duo Kei felt he was begingging to go on the right track.

A side project Kei started on doing was to investigate whether or not Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo were soulmates. He found out through the grapevine that, yes, they were soulmates and were looking to complete the set. Something related to the pokemon theme song Bokuto and Kuroo would humm out loud sometimes according to the grapevine. By grapevine, he meant he heard it from Yamaguchi who heard it from Yachi who heard it from the Fukurodani managers.

Kei was not a pokemon thank you very much.

It was a fact well known between the two schools but now, Kei guesses, Karasuno by default due to the managers and Hinata’s natural social aptitude to befriend anyone. Now Kei was presented with a problem. 

Fate has thrown the ball into his court so it was up to Kei to decide how to handle it from here. Should he approach them and say that they have spoken his Words?

Should he wait and just hover around their vicinity and see if he says their words? Provided they have the same soulmate mark in the first place.

Should he just leave the ball on the court and walk away?

Kei weighed the options in his head, he could be petty about it and ignore the situation all together. After all he had to face constant teasing from those who dared to do so when they saw ‘Oya?’ written on his body 6 times? Yamaguchi laughed uncontrollably the first time he saw it, the only one Kei would allow to laugh at his predicament. Speaking of Yamaguchi, Kei has not told him that he has found his soulmates yet it was mostly because Kei was unsure how to say it. Apart from his brother, who he still begrudgingly respects, Kei cared for Yamaguchi’s opinion and somewhere deep in his heart he had hoped to be with Yamaguchi.

However, his friend was a romantic who practically swooned when a Vincent van Gogh style painting appeared on his back when they turned 12. Kei knew then their marks did not match yet sometimes his brain would whisper, ‘look there is the moon and the stars, it fits!’.

Perhaps, it was because of that Kei has developed this c’est la vie attitude. Compared to his brother and Yams, his head mostly ruled his heart and because of that his head decided to just leave it. Leave the ball on his court and only deal with it when the time comes. His highschool classmates may have had their hearts set on romantic ideals and happily ever afters. His brother has told him that in college there are people who could not find their soulmates and there are some who ignore flat out their soulmate marks yet they were able to find their own happiness. Kei is inclined to follow down that path as he has come across a forum board online where a minority shared his sentiments: 

That soulmates don’t have to be romantic whatsoever, they could just be people who played a pivotal role that nudges you in a different direction that you wouldn’t have discovered by yourself.

With his mind and heart coming to a mutual decision, Kei puts this matter to rest and focuses on how to improve his blocking to annoy Hinata during the Shiratorizawa training camp. He can’t have his blocks lacking in any way so he needs Hinata to spike at him, not that he cares if Hinata could finally get to spike at long last. Gosh, he could feel the mother of Karasuno nagging at him for ignoring Hinata since the start. Perhaps this could ease the illusionary nagging from Sugawara as camp was coming to an end and it was time for Hinata to join him.

  
  
  


Unknownst to Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo were 100% sure that Tsukishima was their final soulmate. All three had the mark of the moon on their chests, it was what drew them together in the first place after they confirmed they were each other’s soulmates. The character of the moon was in his name and Bokuto swore that his chest had tingled when Tsukishima looked at him. Not that Akaashi puts much stock into Bokuto’s claim because Bokuto was Bokuto but Akaashi couldn’t help but observe the tall blonde closely whenever he sees him. Kuroo backed Bokuto’s claim because there was something that lured him to Tsukishima, normally he would keep a lid on his teasings and provocations but he couldn’t help but say them to Tsukishima. Whatever Kuroo says to him Tsukishima would be able to either block it out or volley something back at him. It piqued his inner cat that was searching to play with another.

So now all three were faced with a situation on how to approach the boy in question as he seems to regard them at a distance ever since the training camp. The moment at the gym seemingly disappeared in Tsukishima's mind. Much like the moon in his name, he may be close but he is decidedly distant.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully the fic made sense. Was it too OOC? please let me know. I initially wanted to make this a crack fic cause Oya is such a meme. However, I recently read a fic that veered this fic's tone away from what it was originally supposed to be like. Tsukishima is best boy and deserves the world (like all the characters in Haikyuu tbh).
> 
> Also I did not go into season 4 cause for plot reason I would need to get into the manga section and I am sure there are people who have not reached the latest chapter in the manga yet. So there's that.
> 
> I appreciate y'all who have read this and read the notes.


End file.
